To the Rescue Part 1 (Theodore 'n Simon Rescue Rangers)
"To the Rescue Part 1" is the first episode of Season 2 of Theodore n Simon'' Rescue Rangers'', and the 14th episode made by DinosaurKingRockz. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Theodore and Simon tag alongside their old friend Rufus to help his master, police detective Ron Stoppable (who's retiring next month), chase down a thug named Percy, who has stolen the Clutchcoin ruby necklace. They track him down to a lumber warehouse, where Theodore and Sunib manage to distract Percy with their antics and cause him to lose the ruby. Just as the good guys leave with the evidence, Percy confronts his boss, Roland Bellyache, a crimelord who seemingly drowned a year ago and now has a much bigger plan in store. Bellyache sneaks on over to the police station and sends his pet feline, Negaduck to "make Roger's life extremely difficult." He does this by stealing the ruby, stuffing the necklace into Roger's coat, and filling it with airline tickets and gambling debts. He then catches everyone's attention by getting Pongo to chase him around, and once the captain notices the ruby's gone, they find evidence that Roger has stolen it and lock up him and Pongo. Max and Rex, however, know that Roger and Pongo are innocent, since they saw the whole thing, and offer to track down Klordane. Max and Rex find Klordane and his thugs at his old hideout, the Happy Tom Cat Food Factory. Behind his master's back, Fat Cat snatches the ruby without him noticing and, once the humans have left the room, suits up and greets his three cronies - Mepps the alley cat, Wart the lizard, and Mole the unimaginatively-named mole. He then struts his way to his casino (which happens to be in the giant novelty cat on top of the factory), telling his minions that he'll bring the ruby back to Klordane before he even notices it's missing. Max and Rex sneak into the casino just in time to see Fat Cat singing to his patrons about how he deserves "the best of everything". During the song, Max manages to snatch the ruby, but in his and Simon's effort to escape, they get caught, and Negaduck has Mepps drop them off the roof. Cast: * Chip - Theodore Seville (Alvin and The Chipmunks) * Dale - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Donald Drake - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Plato - Rufus (Kim Possible) * Officer Kirby - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Officer Muldoon - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Sergeant Spinelli - Sultan (Aladdin) * Sally - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) * Aldrin Klordane - Roland (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Percy - Mandark * Klordane's Henchman - Razoul and his Henchman (Aladdin) * Fat Cat - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) * Mepps - Megavolt (Darkwing Duck) * Wart - Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) * Mole - Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck) Trivia: * In this episode ??? Will be talking Gallery: Roland Bellyache in Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom.png Mandark in Staylongers.jpg